El Sol de mis días
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Nami rememora los momentos más remarcables de su aventura en el mundo de la piratería, pues solo una persona ha hecho que se olvide de todo lo que hizo en el pasado por salvar a su gente, una persona de pensamientos lentos y tan inocente como un corderito, ¿Será suficiente para ella lo que ha conseguido hasta el momento en su relación?


**Disclaimer:** One piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen única y exclusivamente al gran Eiichiro Oda.

 **El Sol de mis días**

Parecía que había sido hacía poco tiempo cuando se había unido a esa tripulación de puro monstruo. Al principio, compuesta de dos personas, pero que luego empezó a crecer gracias a ese idiota del sombrero de paja que había pensado en utilizar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Usar a esa tripulación para conseguir dinero para pagar a Arlong le pareció bastante fácil, no había visto en su vida alguien más confiado que Luffy, confiaba en ella y en toda su tripulación de forma ciega, ni siquiera había sospechado que ella podría traicionarlo. Pero había una cosa con la que ella, de todas las mujeres no contaba, el hecho de traicionar al capitán de esa extraña tripulación se le hizo un mundo, costaba más de lo que quería admitir y algo se hundía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo.

Había comenzado a acostumbrarse a las locuras de ese chico con sombrero y a que le pidiera ayuda, siempre diciendo su nombre con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin duda la necesitaba, porque si los hubiera dejado solos a Zoro y Luffy probablemente hubieran acabado dando vueltas en círculos, perdidos en el inmenso mar, pero no era eso, no era esa necesidad lo que le movía a mantenerla en su tripulación, más bien el hecho de que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que ella tenía que permanecer en su tripulación y punto, y bueno, sí, el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de navegación.

En realidad, aun no entendía que ese chico siguiera vivo siquiera, siempre se metía en problemas, problemas que no eran suyos. Siempre ayudaba a los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio de su generosa ayuda, de la que siempre salía lastimado, pero no le importaba, era uno de sus lados buenos, lo daba todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Cuando lo traicionó robándole el barco y todos los berries que había en su interior, él jamás dejó de creer en ella, fue a buscarla, contra todo pronóstico él quería que volviera, y ni siquiera le pidió explicaciones del por qué lo había hecho, sabía que tenía sus motivos, los respetaba y quería sacarla de ese infierno en el que había vivido desde su más tierna infancia.

Desde ese preciso instante su corazón supo que no podía pertenecer a otro lugar que no fuera esa tripulación, se convirtió en Nami, la gata ladrona, navegante de la tripulación de sombrero de paja, su capitán y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Porque sí, aunque nadie en el mundo pensara que una exuberante mujer como ella pudiera estar enamorada de un idiota infantil como Luffy, había pasado, sin saber cómo un buen día se dio cuenta de que lo miraba de otra forma. No como Luffy el "bromista" en toda fiesta pirata, ni como su capitán, sino como algo que al principio no supo descifrar pero que le decía que debía permanecer a su lado por siempre, aunque eso significara arriesgarse a la misma muerte.

Desde que se había dado cuenta que esas ganas de permanecer a su lado se podían clasificar como "amor" gracias a su cotilla aunque certera amiga Robin, había comenzado a pensar en si ese idiota entendía lo que era el amor, o por lo menos el sentirse atraído por alguien de una forma más sexual. Aunque todos sus intentos por hacer que su capitán se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas que implicaba ser del sexo opuesto habían resultado un fracaso absoluto.

Definitivamente Luffy no estaba hecho para según qué cosas. Así que simplemente se rindió en su intento pensando que aunque no se sintiera atraído hacia ella él sí sentía algo especial por ella, llegándole a confiar entre todas las cosas su querido sombrero.

No había visto a nadie más a parte de ella misma y del mismo Luffy tocar ese sombrero. Él se lo había dejado para que lo cuidara en diversas ocasiones y otras muchas se lo había dado para arreglarlo, para él ese sombrero era algo muy importante y ella era la única a parte de él que había osado poner sus manos encima. Cosa que ella veía como un punto importante en su relación con Luffy.

Tal vez era una tontería pensar que ese simple hecho significara algo, pero agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo era lo único que tenía para consolarse en su "relación" con ese extraño e infantil capitán pirata, pues si esperaba algún movimiento romántico de parte de ese idiota probablemente llegaría a vieja antes.

Cuando le había tocado separarse de él por 2 años muchas veces se preguntaba si ese idiota se acordaría de ella, pero sobre todo, si estaba bien. La muerte de su hermano lo había afectado mucho, de eso estaba segura, pero no estar con él para darle fuerzas era una tortura mayor que no verlo en todo ese tiempo en el que necesitaba ayuda. Él siempre la salvaba, pero cuando era el que necesitaba ayuda, nadie estaba ahí para darle aunque fuera un simple abrazo.

Cuando volvió a ver a Luffy, después de esa pausa temporal de dos años, sintió que aparte del pequeño cambio que suponía que ahora tuviera dos años más y esa notoria cicatriz en el pecho no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo, y eso la aliviaba, pues significaba que aunque había sufrido con la muerte de su hermano se encontraba bien y de alguna manera, aunque Ace siempre estuviera en su corazón, lo había superado.

Sí, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que ella se había unido a esa tripulación y ahora, varados en esa isla, esperando a que el trio de monstruos volviera con provisiones para ponerse en marcha se había acordado de todas ellas, recordándolas con un cariño especial, casi mágico.

Se levantó de la silla de su pequeño escritorio al escuchar jaleo fuera, quería ver si el trio de monstruos ya había vuelto, aunque con el jaleo que había le extrañaba que no fuera así.

Abrió la puerta y frenó en seco al ver en ella algo que no esperaba. Un girasol.

—¿Pero qué demonios?—Dijo mirando el girasol con algo de asombro.

—¡Hey Nami!

Reconoció la voz de Luffy detrás del girasol y él lo apartó de su rostro para mostrarle una gran sonrisa.

—¿Has visto lo que he encontrado? ¡Es para ti!

Las últimas palabras de ese chico se habían metido en su cerebro en una repetición sin fin, llena de preguntas empezando por el motivo por el que le daba un girasol, era bonito, sí, pero Luffy dando flores no era una de las cosas que imaginaba.

—¿Po… por qué?—preguntó cogiendo el girasol.

No podía esperar mucho de ese chico, pero quería creer que si estaba allí enfrente de su puerta entregándole un girasol era por algo, por lo menos, diferente de la normalidad.

—¿Cómo que por qué?—preguntó Luffy sin entender bien a qué se refería.

—El motivo por el que de repente has decidido darme una flor… ya sabes…

Era el día de San Valentín pero una mente como la de Luffy no entendería esas cosas ¿o sí?

—¿Eso es importante?—preguntó de nuevo.

Nami suspiró. Después de todo no podía esperar mucho de ese capitán de cerebro de mosquito.

—Pipas—Dijo por fin Luffy.

La navegante se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos mientras intercambiaba miradas con el chico del sombrero de paja y el girasol.

—¿Pipas? ¿Me has traído un girasol por las pipas?

—¡Sí! ¡Las pipas de girasol están ricas! ¿No? ¿No te gustan las pipas?

—Bu… bueno sí pero…

Comida. Era en lo único que pensaba su capitán, no se debía de haber extrañado porque ese fuera el motivo principal por el que su capitán le había dado un girasol. Las pipas eran comestibles después de todo.

—Además, los girasoles son como Nami ¿no? Son bonitos—Sonrió ampliamente.

Nami tragó saliva. Seguramente había sido cosa de su imaginación. Le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Bonitos…

—Sí, como tú—Siguió mostrándole esa sonrisa.

Sus ojos empezaron a agrandarse a más no poder y sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir una coloración sonrosada, aunque hablar de sonrosado en ese caso no era suficiente pues todo su rostro se había transformado en un tomate maduro.

—¡Oye Luffy! ¡Deja de vaguear y ayúdanos a subir las cosas!—Se escuchó la voz de Sanji bajo el barco.

El muchacho despidiéndose de la navegante, aún en estado de shock, alargó su brazo y desapareció yendo a ayudar al cocinero y al espadachín a subir toda la comida que habían ido recolectando en esa isla, porque la verdad es que él se había adelantado dejándolos con todos los bártulos cuando se había encontrado con el girasol. En un principio había pensado simplemente en dárselo a su navegante y volver, pero Sanji y Zoro habían corrido más de lo que pensaba.

Nami, por su lado agarraba el girasol aún en la puerta de su pequeño despacho. Dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Era un paso adelante, aunque él ni siquiera supiera exactamente lo que había hecho, había dado un pequeño paso, la veía bonita y eso era suficiente para ella.

Sonrió entrando otra vez en el pequeño despacho y buscó algo en lo que pudiera colocar el girasol, optando al final por un jarrón de cristal que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Le colocó agua y dejó la amarillenta flor en su interior, al lado de uno de sus mapas a medio terminar, mientras acariciaba lentamente sus pétalos.

No había sido un gran movimiento, pero había sigo algo, algo que solo tenía con ella, algo especial, y aunque habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y los movimientos de ese chico iban a paso de tortuga no le importaría esperar lo que hiciera falta. Porque había algo que le decía que no solo él era especial para ella, sino que era mutuo, algo mutuo y aunque lento, para ella era suficiente.

Mirando la flor llegó a una conclusión, en cierto modo su capitán tenía razón, ella se parecía a un girasol, aunque no por lo que él pensaba, no porque fuera bonita como un girasol sino porque seguiría a su Sol hasta el fin de los tiempos, pues aunque no lo quisiera decir muy alto, Luffy era algo parecido a un Sol para ella y no dejaía que su Sol no cumpliera su sueño. No descansaría hasta verlo convertirse en el Rey de los piratas.

.

.

Bueno, este one shot lo escribí hace muuucho tiempo, cuando me llegaron peticiones de un LuNa, y hoy sale a la luz porque en principio estaba planeado que el día de San Valentín coincidiera con la fecha de publicación del capítulo de "Mundos paralelos" pero bueno... los exámenes, trabajos, etc no me han dejado tiempo para escribir mucho, y aunque escribo todo lo rápido que puedo parece ser que no es suficiente.

Mientras, espero que os guste este pequeño shot que aún no había visto la luz del sol. Espero haber captado lo que quería de esta extraña pareja que para mí es la más linda y shipeable de one piece, ya era hora que publicara algún shot de mi pareja favorita ¿no? jajaja

¡Nos leemos!

 _ **Helen Martinelli ;)**_


End file.
